Un renard parmi les Hommes
by Acrystar
Summary: Rang tourne autour de Min Joo, elle est belle, malheureusement elle est atteinte d'une tumeur au foie. Se pourrait il qu'il soit... amoureux ? Lui un Renard ? Attention SPOIL ! "Lemon"


Disclaimer : les persos de Nine-tailed Fox, a supplementary tale, ne sont pas à moi c'est une série coréenne !

Genre : Hé ben non pas de slash ! Pourtant y'a ce qu'il faut, mais Rang et Min-joo vont si bien ensemble que je peux pas faire autrement !

Résumé : C'est entre l'épisode 7 et 14. Attention je spoil un peu la fin !

Acry.

* * *

**Un renard parmi les Hommes**

* * *

Rang venait de quitter Chea, qu'avait-elle dit ? Lui sortir avec une humaine ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il se détourna de Moo-Young et sortit du repaire sans demander son reste. Il ignorait pourquoi les insinuations de son amie l'avaient rendu si nerveux et puisqu'il ne se calmerait pas avant un long moment, il allait en profiter pour prendre l'air. Aussi, il s'installa sur sa moto et partit à fond de train sans vraiment savoir où il allait. La vitesse lui faisait du bien, comme la lune haute dans le ciel. Normalement, il devrait se terrer dans la peur, car la colère et la lune haute ne l'aideraient pas si jamais il rencontrait des soucis. Préférant éviter au plus possible les humains, il s'arrêta dans un coin boisé et s'installa sur un banc ; il devait réfléchir. Pour sûr, il y a quelques mois, il aurait tout de suite répondu à sa question par la négative. Il n'aimait que Chea ! Mais finalement, elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Moo-Young. Et puis… Elle avait tellement changé… Chea était devenue une peste, une vipère et pire encore, mais il l'aimait toujours profondément. Aujourd'hui c'était plus une sœur qu'autre chose. Il attrapa son Yo-yo et commença à en jouer, occupant ses mains tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur sa condition. Elle avait eu raison Go-Weon de lui donner cette arme, elle lui allait parfaitement. Comme Rang elle était unique, rapide, mais fidèle.  
Soupirant, il planta son regard dans le ciel ; cette fille l'inquiétait, allait-elle vraiment mourir ? Il savait que les rebelles avait une organisation de vente d'organes, il lui suffirait de quelques jours pour avoir un foie compatible… mais… il était avant tout un guerrier renard et sauf permission de Go-Weon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour une humaine. Et c'est sûrement pas elle qui lui donnerait sa bénédiction pour fricoter avec leurs pires ennemis afin de sauver cette gamine. Il devait suivre les ordres, pour la survie de leur espèce. Malgré tout, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle meure. Son cœur se serra, il s'inquiétait trop pour elle, était-il vraiment amoureux de cette fille ? Une humaine ? Un renard pouvait-il vraiment aimer un humain ? Si Si-Yon le pouvait pourquoi pas lui ? Il lança un soupir. Cette fille, il l'avait rencontré devant un magasin de moto, elle vendait son scooter, son monologue en face de la machine, l'avait touché. Elle aimait profondément son scooter, autant que lui aimait sa moto. Il l'avait suivi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et puis, après, il s'était fait attraper par le SICS… Il avait tué un humain pour se défendre et ces humains le détestaient. Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle aussi aurait du dégoût pour lui, très certainement… D'un autre coté, croirait-elle vraiment ses dires ? Ils vivaient parmi les humains depuis si longtemps, et peu d'entre eux savaient vraiment leur existence, elle se ficherait de lui !  
Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement en arrière car rien n'était facile quant il s'agissait de la rencontre entre leur deux mondes. Y'avait-il espoir que les renards et les humains puissent vivre en paix ensemble ? Alors qu'ils se nourrissaient justement de ces humains ?  
Rang souffla une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait plus penser à cela, son amour, si c'en était vraiment un, devait disparaître et le plutôt serait le mieux !  
Il se leva dans un effort extrême puis se dirigea vers le bar qu'ils fréquentaient tous. Chea chantait, comme à son habitude chaque soir pour la clientelle hétéroclite. Il lui semblait que quelques humains venaient ici sans savoir dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Mais jamais aucun incident majeur n'avait éclaté, ici, on venait oublier la pression, pas en créer. Chea avait une voix superbe, il arrêta bien malgré lui, son lecteur MP3 pour mieux l'entendre. Une voix douce et mélodieuse, comment une telle voix pouvait sortir d'elle, alors que son cœur était aussi sombre que la nuit ? Il s'attabla dans un coin avec sa bière ne voulant pas être déranger, mais elle vint se mettre à ses cotés lorsqu'elle descendit de son podium.

- Alors ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Elle va bien ? »  
- Qui ? »

Rang essayait de tourner autour du pot, il ne voulait surtout pas penser à elle, encore moins devant Chea. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose et des frissons d'anticipation montaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle arrivait dans son angle mort. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

- Tu sais bien ! »  
- Je sors pas avec cette fille ! »

Son ton avait été brusque, il avait même haussé le ton. Il était à parier que ses yeux l'espace d'un instant n'avaient rien eu d'humain, mais il s'en fichait complètement ! Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Chea, cependant, le fit frissonner de déplaisir. Il ne fallait pas, jamais, qu'elle entre en contact avec cette gamine, jamais… Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ? Rang se leva promptement, attrapa sa veste et se mit à courir vers le parking échappant au regard sombre qui le toisait avec véhémence. Il mit en marche sa moto et se dirigea loin d'elle, de Chea, comment avait-elle pu changer autant ? Il se rappelait d'une petite fille timide et combative, douce et aimante. Combien de fois l'avait-il pris dans ses bras pour la consoler ? L'amour l'avait vicié, la jalousie avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait aimé en elle. Il grilla un feu rouge sans s'en apercevoir et dieu bénisse ses réflexes de renard, il avait évité de peu de renverser un piéton !

- Ça va pas non ? Chauffard ! »

La jeune fille se releva rapidement, calant ses poings sur ses hanches et le toisa avec défiance. Rang ricana, car la moue de sa bouche ne faisait pas échos à la colère qui nappait son regard.

- C'est toi en plus ? Tu veux me tuer ! »  
- Ha… »

Rang baissa les yeux, il avait failli la tuer ! Damned ! Et puis pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle maintenant, alors qu'il devait s'en tenir le plus loin possible ? C'était lui qui lui tombait dessus normalement, il venait se fait attraper, piètre renard qu'il était… Ça lui était déjà arrivé, une fois, mais tout ça n'était arrivé que parce que ce jour là… et bien il avait eu le cœur en joie, une joie indescriptible. Il avait fait tomber ses défenses à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. A part Chea et de temps en temps Si-Yon, personne n'avait eu le droit de monter sur sa bécane, et là, il avait emmené cette fille avec lui comme si ça avait été normal et il en avait été heureux ! Heureux ? Ou amoureux ?

- Pardon je t'avais pas vu ! Tu vas où ? »  
- L'hôpital ! »  
- Je t'y emmène ? »

Une fois n'avait pas suffit, non, il réitérait sa bêtise, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule en plein milieu de la route. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il voulait être auprès d'elle. Alors, après une moue boudeuse, il lui avait tendu le casque et elle avait grimpé sur sa moto. Dire qu'elle le détestait était complètement faux, elle l'avait détesté, mais plus maintenant. Elle lui trouvait même un certain charme aujourd'hui, mais elle avait peur. Sa vie ne tenait que pas un simple fil, il était trop tard pour aimer. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle finirait pas succomber si il continuait d'être autant gentleman.

- Tiens-toi bien on décolle. »

Il avait fait exprès de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues, pour qu'elle se cramponne à lui, oui il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Rang était heureux, si heureux qu'il en aurait bien volé. Bien entendu tut ceci était métaphorique, il possédait bien quelques pouvoirs surhumains, mais ça n'en faisait pas parti. S'arrêtant devant l'hôpital, son moral redescendit bien rapidement. Il avait une idée du pourquoi elle venait et ça lui fendait le cœur. C'était bizarre, jamais aucun des deux n'avait mentionné son prénom. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Se confier à un étranger était certainement plus simple…

- Je t'attend ? »  
- Nan ! Va-t'en ! »

Rang avait souri, en la voyant partir à moitié fâchée. Elle avait un sacré caractère, la petite, mais elle était si douce... Croyait-elle qu'il allait s'en aller ? Absolument hors de question, aussi il remit son casque sur ses oreilles, appuyant sur le bouton on de son lecteur, il commença à se tortiller sur la musique qui pulsait dans ses oreilles, s'offrant en spectacle devant les gens qui l'observaient. C'était habituel chez lui de se trémousser sans honte, il amusa les gens qui passaient et qui, parfois, l'applaudissaient. Certaines filles le dévoraient des yeux en discutant entre elles, mais Rang s'en fichait. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils regardaient, ces humains s'enfuiraient en courrant. Combien de fois avait-il songé à sauter sur quelqu'un et le dévorer ? Il ne les comptait plus, pourtant jamais il ne le ferait à moins de question de vie ou de mort. Lorsque son regard capta une gamine malade qu'une mère désolée faisait sortir de l'hôpital son cœur se serra. Après un court sourire, il se mit à danser comme un robot, sa main attrapa une fleur des champs que le renard vint glisser dans sa chevelure brune. Le visage d'ange s'éclaira d'un sourire et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Lorsqu'une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, il avait failli se mettre en position défensive et attaquer aussi sec, mais l'odeur de la jeune femme, l'arrêta dans sa lancée…

- T'es encore là ? »

Rang arrêta sa musique, observant la jeune femme, quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore négatif...

- Bah, je fais rien de bien intéressant aujourd'hui ! »  
- Va-t'en ! »  
- Ho, ho doucement ! C'est un espace public ici ! »

Elle essayait de le faire partir par tous les moyens, car elle voulait être seule, seule, pour déprimer et pour pleurer… Il ne laisserait jamais ça arriver.

- Hé ! Et si on allait manger ? J'ai faim moi ! Tu payes ? »  
- Espèce de… »

Il aimait bien l'embêter, ce n'était jamais méchant, ainsi puisqu'ils semblaient aimer entretenir cette relation faussement conflictuelle, il ne s'en privait pas. Il se jeta violemment sur elle, lorsqu'elle se plia en deux. Rang le savait, elle avait terriblement mal, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors, il regarda autour de lui et les gens si attentionnés tout à l'heure, ne bougèrent pas et regardèrent ailleurs. Il eut un relent amer… Les humains… Jamais un renard ne se détournerait de la douleur d'un des leurs, à part les animaux de rebelles ; mais les humains, eux, qui prônaient tout un tas de valeurs morales et d'étiques se voilaient la face.

- Ça va ? »  
- Oui ! »  
- Sûre ? »  
- Oui ! »

La jeune fille le repoussa d'un violent coup de poing ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être étrange, il n'essayait que de l'aider et ses mains ne s'étaient faites aucunement intrusives voir tendancieuses. Non, il n'était d'ailleurs pas ce genre de personne.

- Bon ok je paye ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu viens manger avec moi ? »

Il la regarda se relever, son visage encore déformé par la douleur, mais elle était fière, trop fière pour le laisser s'occuper d'elle. Bien entendu, ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela, mais Rang n'avait jamais été une menace. Il voulait le lui trouver, alors au détriment de ses cris et de ses coups, il la jeta sur son épaule et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elle fut assise sur sa moto. Il enclencha le contact avant qu'elle ne descende de l'engin et démarra, il connaissait un petit endroit sympathique alors, il décida de l'y emmener.

- Allez choisi c'est de ma poche ! »  
- Sûr ? »  
- Hum ! »

Ne lui pardonnant toujours pas la façon dont il l'avait enlevé de force, elle bougonna, mais Rang put voir le sourire contrit qui chemina sur ses lèvres, au final. Elle observa le menu en déglutissant fortement, l'endroit lui avait semblé quelque peu chic et les prix hallucinants ne firent que lui confirmer son doute. Elle ne voulait pas devoir autant à un total étranger !

- Je paye ma part ! »  
- Nan ! Quand un gars invite, c'est lui qui paye ! »

Une nouvelle moue réprobatrice se colla sur son visage, elle feuilleta le menu et décida de prendre le truc le moins cher, car elle ne le laisserait pas payer aussi cher pour elle.

- Un thé s'il vous plait ! »  
- Un thé ? Hé mais avec ça tu vas pas te remplire le ventre ! »  
- Je fais ce que je veux, et puis, je suis au régime ! »  
- C'est sur t'en as besoin ! »  
- Goujat ! »  
- Deux menus A, une bière pour moi, de l'eau aussi, et une bou…»

Une bouteille de vin ? Il était con ou bien… ?

- Un cocktail de jus de fruit, sans alcool pour la demoiselle ! »

Il s'était bien rattrapé sur ce coup là, non ? Il regarda la jeune fille et se mit à sourire, approchant lentement son visage de celui de sa proie.

- Je veux pas avoir de problème avec ta famille si tu rentres saoule ! »  
- Idiot ! »

Elle l'avait frappé avec le menu, c'était à prévoir, mais c'était une tape gentillette comme elle savait le faire, aussi, il ne cilla pas et ses dreads avaient amorties le choc. Rang avait envie de lui demander son prénom… quelque chose pour que ce visage s'accroche à un mot, un son, pour montrer que tout cela était réel... mais il n'osait pas. Peut-être que les choses deviendraient différentes une fois qu'ils échangeraient leurs noms, trop officielles !  
Le serveur amena un large plateau et déposa différents plats garnis de viande, de légume et de riz. Rang adorait venir ici, la bouffe était succulente, il espérait que sa compagne soit aussi réceptive à cette gastronomie quelque peu hors du commun.

- Tout ça ? »  
- Ouaip ! »  
- Mais je vais pas manger tout ça ! »  
- Bah, c'est pas grave je finirais ton assiette, allez mange ! »

Il avait facilement de l'appétit pur deux, même pur un renard, il était un goinfre, mais il n'y pouvait rien son métabolisme le demandait. Lorsque qu'un gumiho décidait de ne plus se nourrir d'humain, il devait apprendre à son corps une autre alimentation, jamais facile... Ils étaient connus pour leur grand appétit car la faim avait du mal à se taire. La jeune se mit à sourire et commença à manger avec entrain, elle semblait de l'appétit, alors Rang, en déduisit que tout allait bien, enfin pour le moment. Après quelques minutes, elle laissa sa fourchette tomber dans son assiette, son visage inexpressif inquiéta son voisin qui serra la main blanche en face de la sienne.

- Ça va pas ? »  
- Il… c'était pas compatible… »  
- Ils vont trouver, j'en suis sûr ! Ils vont pas laisser une si jolie fille mourir ! »  
- … »

Rang se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il avait pensé vachement fort. Mais c'était un fait, elle était belle. Jamais il ne la laisserait mourir. Si les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle, alors, alors il se promettait d'être celui qui tenterait tout !

- Bah t'es pas moche quoi ! »  
- Merci… je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? T'as tout gâché ! »  
- T'énerves pas ! Regard quand t'es fâchée t'as ton visage, il est tout grippé, on croirait une vieille ! »  
- Et toi avec tes rastas, t'es pas mieux ! On croirait des serpents ! »  
- Mais il sont bien mes rastas ? Ça fait classe ! »  
- Ça fait moche ! »  
- Méchante... tu me brises le cœur, je m'en vais ! »

Après s'être regardé en chien de faïence, ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. C'était trop idiot, ils s'aimaient bien mais ne cessaient de se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi ! C'était si bon par contre, l'atmosphère était légère bien malgré que la mort dînait à leur table. Il se leva, faisant semblant de prendre ses affaires, mais sentit rapidement la main de l'humaine se serrer autour de son poignet.

- Hey ! Tu me laisses pas en plan ! »  
- Si ! »  
- Et qui va payer ? »  
- Toi ! »  
- J'ai pas l'argent pour, abrutit ! »

Ha oui ? Qu'elle n'ait crainte, il ne partirait pas, il blaguait simplement. Et tout ceci n'avait qu'un but. Il regarda la main blanche qui le tenait fermement et Rang se sentit soudainement complet. Il ne la quitterait jamais.

- Dis ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'ai plus faim… »  
- Donne ! »  
- T'es sûr ? »  
- T'as pas la gale ! »

Il attrapa son assiette, bien décidé à s'offrir un petit bonus. Quand il était bien, comme aujourd'hui, il avait encore plus d'appétit. Pendant qu'elle sirotait son cocktail en l'observant avec interrogation sur sa capacité à manger somme quatre, Rang releva son regard de prédateur sur elle, c'est avec tout son self-contrôle qu'il dut échapper au soudain éclat de lumière qu'une voiture venait de balancer dans leur direction, ne voulant pas que l'humaine voie l'éclat jaune qui dansait dans ses prunelles sombres. Il la voulait et l'aurait.

- Il est bon ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Je peux goûter ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de la concerné, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa la paille entre ses lèvres, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de l'humaine qui ouvrit de grands yeux réprobateurs. Il allait s'en prendre une, mais c'était si tentant, aussi, il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il lâcha la paille fluo.

- Bah ! »  
- Quoi ? »

Une moue enfantine passa furtivement sur son visage, elle retira la paille, la lui balançant sur le nez et finit d'un trait le breuvage coloré.

- Si tu crois que je vais utiliser la même paille que toi… »  
- Haha, les filles et leur baiser par procuration ! »  
- Pas du tout ! »

Le restant de la soirée fut animée par leur discussion et leurs prises de bec sans grande importance, jusqu'à ce que le serveur insinue qu'ils feraient un beau petit couple. Sur ça, la demoiselle fit des prochaines minutes, les pires de la vie du pauvre homme. Après ça, il la raccompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs.

- Bon je te laisse ? »  
- Nan attends ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Là, juste là, bouge pas ! »  
- Ici ? »  
- Ici ! »  
- Pas là ? »  
- Non ! On rentre pas dans un dortoir de filles ! »  
- T'es sûre ? »  
- Sûre ! Et puis si je ramène un homme… elles vont faire courir des bruits ! »  
- Lesquels ? »  
- Elles vont croire que t'es mon petit-ami ! »  
- Haa… c'est pas grave ! »  
- Je veux pas d'un mec avec des serpents sur la tête ! »  
- C'est si moche que ça ? »  
- Même plus ! »  
- Ha… merde alors ! Va falloir que je les coupe ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Si je veux devenir ton petit-ami ! »  
- Ça va pas la tête ! »  
- Comme ça je pourrais rentrer et elles pourront parler autant qu'elles le voudront puisque ce sera vrai ! »  
- Me touche pas ! »  
- Ok, Ok… ça va, te fâche pas, je rigole, qui voudrait sortire avec une fille comme toi, franchement ! Quel sale caractère ! »  
- Goujat ! »

Alors, elle n'aimait pas ses dreads ? Le sujets avait été évoqué deux fois et pas avec gentillesse. Il aimait bien lui. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'une d'elles, tandis qu'il la voyait s'éloigner de le hall de l'établissement. Une fille passa devant lui, levant un sourcil interrogatif sous sa présence. Merde, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher, il n'avait aucune envie d'être embarqué par la police comme possible voyeur dégénéré ! Et que lui voulait-elle d'ailleurs ? Quand elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle avait changé d'habits et affichait un sourire somptueux. Il nota rapidement que la robe de couleur corail lui allait superbement bien, elle s'était recoiffée et il suspectait qu'un peu de maquillage aidait ce visage de pêche à paraître aussi pétillant. Elle avait mis du gloss, tient donc... Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme petit-ami ?

- Je veux aller au ciné ! »  
- Avec moi ? C'est un rencard ? »  
- Non ! T'es mon chauffeur ! »  
- Je t'emmène que si j'y vais avec toi ! »  
- Bon si tu veux ! »

C'était donc un rencard... il y avait du mieux, même si aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à le dire tout haut. Premier changement majeur, elle se hissa sur la moto en se tenant à ses épaules. Généralement, elle ne le touchait pas plus que cela, mais les doigts fins le firent frémir en caressant sa nuque. Second changement, elle était beaucoup plus proche de lui, et ses bras enserraient ses hanches fermement. Il sentait son corps à travers la matière de son blouson. Fichu vêtement ! Lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant le cinéma, elle profita de l'instant où il gara sa moto pour faire le tour des films.

- Il est encore à l'affiche super ! »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Nine-tailed Fox ! Je voulais le voir ! »  
- Fox ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Ça parle de démons renards à neuf queues, tu connais pas ? »  
- Neuf ? Hé bien, lui il assure ! »  
- Je parlais pas de ça abruti !»  
- Ha bon ? »

Rang se mit à rire mentalement, le film qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir… si elle savait ! Il préférait faire l'idiot dans cette circonstance, car le titre du film lui avait fichu une baffe mentale. Combien de fois avait-il entendu parlé de cette créature légendaire ? Trop de fois. Il étaient leur leader à quelques petites choses prêt. Leur espoir à tous... Mais Rang avait fini par croire que ce n'était qu'une légende. Celle qui vous fait garder espoir en de jours meilleurs... Il était un guerrier, l'espoir, c'était lui et ses compagnons, c'était les gens qui se battaient pour la liberté ! S'arrêtant au stand de pop corn, il observa la file de spectateurs, il était le seul de sa race ici, pas étonnant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait voir, la plus grosse connerie du siècle ! Mais si ça faisait plaisir à sa compagne, il n'allait pas se défiler, après tout, c'était un rencard !

- Me touche pas sinon je crie, ok ? »  
- Hum sans prob' ! »  
- Je rigole pas ! »  
- Moi non plus ! »

Elle l'avait regardé étrangement quelques seconde, avait-il lancé un regard bizarre ? il n'en savait rien, la luminosité était pas très naturelle ici, il ne savait ce que ça pouvait donner sur ses yeux. A moins que c'était une autorisation cachée par une interdiction. Les filles avaient tendance à pas être bien claires quelques fois ! Mais Rang n'était pas du genre à s'offrir en spectacle, si elle voulait un câlin ça serait dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime. Le film débuta avec une scène sanglante qui fit sursauter la demoiselle à ses côtés. Elle s'accrocha à son bras tandis qu'il rigolait mentalement, cette représentation était typiquement folklorique… Comme si, lui, avait une queue et des oreilles de renard... Non, bien heureusement !

- N'importe quoi ! »  
- Chut ! »  
- Ok… ok… »

Rang s'enfonça dans son siège, avec un sourire indéfinissable, il avala la totalité des pop corn en ricanant tout le long. celui qui avait fait ça, n'avait jamais vu un véritable renard de sa vie, même pas le vrai animal, puisque les hurlements qu'il entendait ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un loup que d'autre chose.

- Bon je rentre, il est tard ! »  
- Je te raccompagne ? »  
- Je prends le bus ! »  
- Tu es sûre ? »  
- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »  
- Oh si tu le prends comme ça ! »

Pourquoi ? Ça avait bien commencé, non ? Il s'était bien comporté. Haaa damned, c'était vraiment une contre négation et attendait certainement qu'il profite du film d'horreur pour être un brin tactile. Il avait foiré ! Rang la regarda partir, il se serait menti, s'il se disait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas, mais bon, les rues étaient encore animées et elle n'avait que quatre stations de bus.  
Il monta sur sa moto, plaçant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et mit la musique à fond, il devait rentrer au repaire sinon Chea lui en ferait toute une histoire, et puis… La lune était déjà bien haute, il ressentait l'envie… de manger… Il prit donc la direction du terrier, comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Mais il se surprit à faire demi-tour quelques mètres plus loin, afin de s'assurer que la jeune fille avait eu son bus et était en sécurité.

- Laissez-moi espèce de pervers ! »  
- Hé, ma jolie tu veux pas venir avec moi ? »  
- Pose pas les pattes sur moi ! »

Rang sauta carrément de sa moto et dans une impulsion animale, se jeta sur l'homme qui avait eu la malencontreuse envie de poser la main sur celle qu'il aimait. La nuit, il était plus difficile de contenir ses pouvoirs, encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient victimes de fortes émotions et c'est avec une force surhumaine qu'il projeta l'agresseur si loin qu'elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

- Treize ans de Karaté, faut pas déconner ! »

Il essaya de plaisanter afin de la rassurer et de faire passer cet étonnement, mais bientôt, il n'eut plus d'yeux pour la jeune femme, car l'homme en tombant s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière et une odeur de sang vint rencontrer son canal olfactif. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement sous la faim qui tonnait au fond de ses entrailles. Et c'est sans s'en apercevoir qu'il se dirigea vers le corps, prêt à le déchiqueter

- Hé, ho je te parle ! Laisse courir c'est un sale type, vient on s'en va ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- T'es sûr que ça va ? »  
- Hum, t'inquiète. »  
- Il va pas clamser au moins ? »  
- Non… pas encore… »  
- Comment ça pas encore ? »  
- Je veux dire… bon partons ! »

Heureusement qu'elle était là. Il y avait des jours où ne pas succomber était bien difficile ; des jours comme celui-ci où toute la nourriture humaine ne pouvait étancher sa faim et qu'un accident lui faisait sentir du sang humain. Alors avant que les flics se ramènent, il l'attrapa par le bras et la mena à la moto. S'il restait une minute de plus ici, pour sûr, il lui sauterait dessus ; il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, loin très loin ! Il ne voulait pas être un danger ! Il la déposa devant le dortoir, l'observa disparaître dans le hall après des au revoir interminables et il renfourcha sa moto pour être hélé.

- Merci ! »  
- De rien, c'est normal. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Elle hésitait, il pouvait le voir sur ses traits. Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas, hésita encre un peu, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ceci, c'était certainement le moment d'oser aller plus loin.

- Je… »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'ai passé un agréable moment. »  
- Moi aussi ! On se refait ça quand tu veux ! »  
- J'aimerais assez... »

Elle avait baissé la tête, soudainement triste. Il savait à quoi elle pensait à ce moment précis. Si ils commençaient à parler futur, ça n'allait pas arranger ses soucis. Elle n'avait plus que du présent maintenant, certainement pas l'envie de s'engager avec quelqu'un mais qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était trop tard ! Quelque chose le tira de sa moto, il descendit lentement et souplement, s'avança vers elle sans un bruit comme si c'était l'une de ses victimes. La comparaison était franchement flippante, mais il ne se sentait pas comme dangereux. Non c'était autre chose. Il attrapa son menton et après avoir glissé son front contre celui de la demoiselle son visage glissa dans le creux de son cou. Elle possédait un doux parfum… Une fleure, parfaite, magnifique... pour elle il ferait tout…

- Tu sens bon… »  
- Pervers ! »  
- Non ! »  
- Ha bon ? Ça arrive souvent aux gens de renifler quelqu'un ? »  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis à part, je ne suis pas une personne, je ne suis pas comme vous. »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Je suis un renard ! »  
- Marrant on m'avait pas encore sorti ça ! Ça marche bien pour draguer ? »  
- Je sais pas, j'avais pas encore essayé ! »  
- Hum ! La prochaine fois, je veux voir tes oreilles ! »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Tu veux pas voir ma queue aussi ? »  
- Ça va pas ! »  
- Pas celle-ci, l'autre ! Haha… »

Son visage sembla troublée, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, c'était atrocement mignon...

- Ok ! Mais j'espère qu'elle est d'un beau roux ! »  
- T'as pas peur ? »  
- De ? »  
- Que je te mange ? »  
- Bah à mon avis, si tu voulais me bouffer, tu l'aurais déjà fait ! »  
- T'en es certaine ? »  
- Sûre ! »  
- Moi non, je ne pense pas… »  
- Ha ? Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que si je te mange maintenant tu seras pas ma petite amie, et je pourrais pas en profiter ! »  
- Je le savais espèce de… »

Pervers ? Non, définitivement pas. Mais il n'était pas non plus de marbre, alors avant qu'elle ne lui file une gifle, il attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui. Il n'eut pas à faire grand chose pour la maîtriser et l'empêcher de fuir. Étonnement elle ne se débattit pas beaucoup, à la place, elle le toisa avec défiance, jusqu'à ce que Rang ne franchisse les centimètres qui les séparaient et ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Le gloss avait un gout de pêche... Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais, leur temps était compté, il ne la laisserait pas se cacher jusqu'au moment de sa mort. Il la ferait vivre, il la ferait rire. Il l'aimerait, même si elle devait disparaître du jour au lendemain.

- Pervers ! »  
- Oui je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et encore si tu savais ce que j'ai vraiment voulu faire… »  
- Casses-toi ! Malotru ! »  
- Au fait, moi c'est Rang! »  
- Kang Min-Joo ! »  
- Enchanté, Min-Joo ! »  
- Attends… Tiens ! »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Mon numéro… au cas où… »  
- Où ? »  
- Allez ouste vas t'en ! »  
- Au cas où ? »  
- Vas t'en ! On risque de nous voir ! »  
- Où ? »  
- Tu voudrais me revoir ? »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, Rang la serra contre son torse en soupirant. Bien entendu qu'il voulait la revoir ! Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans son monde ? Il était damné d'être tombé sous le charme d'une mortelle ! Ses années seraient longues, mais pas celles de Min-Joo, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il l'embrassa à nouveau, serrant sa main fermement tandis qu'il s'en retournait vers sa moto. Il devait vraiment rentrer et ça lui déchirait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il dut lâcher la main blanche, puis il démarra en trombe, se dirigeant à toute allure vers le QG, lorsqu'il se présenta devant Go-Weon, celle-ci lui fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Cependant, elle ne demanda pas d'explications sous son absence injustifiée, pas plus que son fils. Et Chea ? Elle ne daigna même pas lui offrir un regard.

Rang avait gardé son portable allumé, il n'y avait pas eu d'urgence, sinon, il serait venu illico. Personne en pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir une vie en dehors de sa mission, elle ne devait simplement pas empiéter sur son travail de guerrier. Il partit se coucher aux aurores, histoire de faire le plein d'énergie ! Il la reverrait demain, oh que oui, il en avait envie, ce n'était plus une partie de chasse, il ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait être avec elle et c'est en pensant à ses lèvres sucrées qu'il s'endormit.

Il avait essayé de l'appeler toute la journée, mais Min-Joo ne répondait pas, s'inquiétant de plus en plus, il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le dortoir. Ayant arrangé ses serpents, il avait opté pour un T-shirt bleu pétard, une veste rouge et un pantalon beige. Cette dégaine, ça pouvait être que lui et puis ça lui allait si bien ! Il avait patienté plus de vingt minutes devant les dortoirs, sans savoir s'il devait entrer ou se faire un sang d'encre, dehors, lorsqu'il se décida à pénétrer dans l'enceinte interdite, résolu à arrêter d'accrocher le regard des autres filles, il fit un pas un en arrière, que fichait son pire ennemi ici. C'était l'homme qu'il s'était promis de tuer… Un doute l'envahit, lorsque son nez se retroussa, pas possible, c'était lui le frère de Min-Joo ? Rang se retrouva désemparé, son honneur de renard avait été bafoué par le SICS et même si ce gars, Min-Woo, s'était assez bien comporté envers lui, et ne l'avait pas traité comme les autres : comme un animal ; il se devait de le tuer ! Cependant, c'était le grand-frère de sa petite-amie et s'il arrivait malheur à ce gars, Min-Joo ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Pouvait-il se présenter devant cet homme ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il aimait sa sœur ? Min-Woo le ficherait en cellule dès qu'il s'approocherait, ou pire le tuerait. Il était damné. Damné d'aimer la sœur d'un membre du SICS. Lorsqu'il entendit des filles hurler, il se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer vers elle. Il voulait être à ses côtés et son cœur se compressa sous son impuissance. Si le flic savait qu'un renard tournait autour de sa sœur… Comment réagirait-il ? Il regarda le flic emmener Min-Joo en urgence à l'hôpital, vu le peu qu'il avait vu, il savait que c'était grave, il en avait l'estomac noué… Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire, aussi il suivit l'ambulance, puis le brancard prenant soin de rester hors de la vision du flic.

- Si on ne trouve pas un foie à lui transplanter, je ne lui donne pas plus d'un mois… je suis désolé. »

Rang se sentit abasourdi… un mois ? C'était tout ce qui lui restait ? Au fond de lui il savait, Chea s'était alliée aux rebelles, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. S'il s'y alliait aussi, il aurait des tonnes d'organes sous la main, il pourrait la sauver… Finalement, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en crever ! Il l'aimait à en changer de camp s'il le fallait, il l'aimait au point de désobéir à Go-Weon sachant ce qui pouvait lui en coûter. Il se mit à courir comme un fou dehors, il avait mal… si mal ! De retour au QG et le moral dans les chaussettes, il se tourna vers Si-Yon qui lui certifia que Min-Woo et Min-Joo étaient du même sang. S'il avait su qu'en parlant aussi librement à Si-Yon de ses sentiments cela déclencherait sa perte et celle de la jeune femme, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais comment prévoir que Chea entendrait tout ?

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'hôpital, mais son étage grouillant de membres du SICS, il ne put approcher la jeune femme. Quand bien même il aurait pu, il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse et son impuissance. Lorsque son téléphone sonna et qu'il vit le nom de Min-Joo, son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique, il prit la voix la plus neutre possible et mit fin à la discussion le plus rapidement possible en prétextant avoir beaucoup de boulot à faire. Il savait au fond de lui que Min-Joo avait eu envie d'entendre sa voix, être un peu réconfortée, la fin de la discussion sonna comme un adieu. Il tourna le dos, à la jeune fille qui attendait pour un autre examen, résolu à arrêter de la contempler comme ça puis s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds. Il déserta le repaire, ce soir là voulant être seul. Il s'endormit sur un banc et se fit réveiller par un coup de téléphone. Le frère de Min-Joo avait été appelé par son boulot et elle se retrouvait seule. Elle lui demandait de venir la voir à l'hôpital car les médecins lui avaient enfin trouvé un foie compatible et qu'elle allait être transplanté en urgence et qu'elle angoissait. Il passa en vitesse par le repaire afin de se changer et passant devant un fleuriste, il attrapa un bouquet, aux couleurs rosées…  
Il la regarda nerveusement, elle tenait son bouquet dans la main, elle voulait qu'il remplace son frère aujourd'hui et bien soit ! Il le ferait ! Il profita de leur escapade dans la salle de repos commune pour la serrer dans ses bras. Devant eux, l'aiguille de l'horloge avançait et avec elle l'heure de l'intervention, il la raccompagna donc jusqu'à sa chambre, mais s'arrêta net. Cette voix qu'il entendait, il la reconnaissait, un membre du SICS, non même deux membres discutaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Si son frère n'était pas là, il l'avait laissé en de bonne garde.

- T'as de la compagnie, on dirait ! »  
- Des collègues de mon frère. »  
- Je te laisse avec eux. »  
- T'as promis que tu resterais avec moi ! »  
- Je suis dans le hall ! T'inquiètes pas ! Je serais là, pas loin et toujours un œil sur toi ! Mais tu sais, moi et les flics... hein... »  
- Ok. Mais je veux te voir avant d'aller au bloc. »  
- Tu me verras ! »

Rang dévala les marches, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire chopper par ces deux gars, car c'étaient pas des Min-Woo. Il s'installa donc dans la salle d'attente, le regard vif et les sens en éveil, il avait une sale prémonition et quand il avait l'impression que tous les poils de son dos étaient hérissés comme ceux d'un chat, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Il vit Min-Joo passer devant lui sur son brancard, il lui adressa un petit coucou lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la jeune femme enfin le trouver dans la salle, faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention des deux agents. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Rien ! Il retourna se tapire dans un coin, histoire que les deux autres ne le reconnaissent pas, lorsqu'il aperçut Chea, entrer dans la salle d'opération, il ne pouvait toujours pas intervenir, s'il bougeait les deux autres lui auraient tomber sur le paltau, il devait la suivre discrètement… Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle se dirigea vers les sous-sol et put donc se mettre à la traquer… Min-Joo était la sœur de Min-Woo, elle n'allait quand même pas se servir de Min-Joo comme ça, elle ne le pouvait pas… Chea, non !  
Ses craintes se vérifièrent bientôt, quand il l'aperçut avec l'organe en sa possession. Il s'avança vers elle, il devait faire quelque chose, il l'attrapa et plaqua son regard dans le sien.

- Elle va mourir si on lui apporte pas ! »  
- C'est un ordre de l'ancien ! »  
- … »

Il baissa le bras, que pouvait-il faire contre un ordre de Go-Weon… Allait-il faire son rebelle ? Il vit Min-Woo arriver et sentit son cœur se détendre, le grand-frère allait régler ça, c'était obligé. Mais… Rang était un renard et il se trouvait à coté de Chea, et Chea avait l'organe de sa sœur entre les mains… Si on calculait bien, il était l'ennemi du frère dans cette position, et s'il ne l'aidait pas… Rang ne voulait pas trahir les sien, mais pouvait-il trahir son coeur ? Trahir Min-Joo ? La réponse était non. Que Min-Woo le déteste, peut-être qu'il n'y pourrait rien changer, mais elle, elle devait vivre, même si lui, en désobéissant à Go-Weon serait puni par la mort. Ce monde, il n'était pas fait pour un couple tel que lui et Min-Joo, mais au moins, au moins, il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. Si ce foie n'arrivait pas à temps, elle mourrait et ça, il ne la laisserait pas payer pour une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, aussi il attrapa Chea par le bras et rapidement il enchaîna les coups, faisant bien attention à la poche qui contenait l'organe. Dans un mouvement brusque, profitant de la stupeur qui animait son amie de toujours il lui retira l'organe de la main, puis l'envoya en direction du frère.

- Sauve ta sœur ! Sauve-la ! Et dis-lui… Dis-lui que je l'aime, que Rang l'aime ! »

Sans se retourner, il sortit son Yo-yo, Chea avait déjà son sabre dans la main, le regard courroucé par ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire. Oui, il trahissait la cause des siens, il trahissait ses amis, pour un vulgaire morceau de chair, comme ils diraient en retroussant les babines, mais Rang avait écouté simplement son coeur.

- Tu te rebelles ? »  
- Je l'aime ! »  
- Han ! Manque plus que ça ! Tu fais ta Si-Yon ! »  
- Et alors ? »  
- C'est la sœur du type qui t'as ligoté comme un animal ! »

Oui, il savait, il le savait, mais elle n'avait pas à être victime de la stupidité des humains. Il osait espérer que la jeune femme l'aurait accepté tel qu'il était sans le regarder comme une horreur. Rang détourna le regard et le planta dans celui de Min-Woo, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore là !

- Va t'en ! J'ai promis d'être son grand-frère aujourd'hui, mais… Je suis qu'un renard, je peux pas… je peux pas lui faire ça ! »  
- Pathétique, Rang ! »

Chea en profita pour se ruer sur Min-Woo, Rang n'eut pas le temps de penser à quelque chose, il mit son corps en travers de son chemin, Min-Woo, ne devait pas mourir, elle avait besoin de son frère, elle avait besoin de Min-Woo, et si lui mourait aujourd'hui, c'est que tel était son destin…  
Il vit les yeux paniqués de Min-Woo s'agrandir et l'observer attentivement, Rang lui répéta de partir en s'efforçant de sourire. Il était stupide, ça ne pouvait être autrement, mais Min-Joo valait bien ce sacrifice. Un grondement échappa de ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il referma ses mais sur celles de son amies qui tenaient encore fermant le sabre qui lui perforait de part en part le ventre. Il la retiendrait autant qu'il le pourrait, il devait la retenir… Pour elle, pour celle qu'il aimait…

- Min-Joo, pardonne-moi… »

Les pas alertes de Min-Woo se firent de plus en plus lointain, en entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui, Rang fit un large sourire. Min-Joo vivrait. Au moins, il partirait avec la certitude que celle qu'il aimait lui survivrait.

- Rang ? Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que je l'aime ! Tu ferais tout pour avoir Moo-Young, moi je fais ça pour elle, et tant pis si c'est une humaine, tant pis si elle me crache dessus après… quand elle saura, peu importe ! Ce que je veux c'est qu'elle vive ! Si c'était Moo-Young qui avait besoin d'une greffe, tu ne ferais pas tout ce qui t'es possible pour qu'il l'ait ? Tu ne te sacrifierais pas pour ça, pour que lui survive ! Je l'aime Chea ! »

Elle regarda Rang, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant à fleur de peau. L'imperturbable Rang qu'elle connaissait depuis leur petite enfance, perdait tous ses moyens pour une humaine. Jamais il n'avait pleuré, même lorsqu'il rentrait blessé, même quand elle avait dénigré ses sentiments, Rang avait gardé cet éternel sourire jovial et son image de bouffon au grand coeur. Rang était un type bien, Si-Yon le lui avait toujours dit, espérant que Chea change d'avis. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais, pourtant, pourtant que ressentait-elle tout à coup ? Cette colère irascible qui la prenait de part en part, cette jalousie ? Comment diable pouvait-il aimer une humaine !

- Tu veux vivre la même chose que Si-Yon ! Sa douleur, son amour impossible ! Les humains te traqueront et même si elle l'accepte au début… Lorsqu'elle te verra, qu'elle verra ta véritable nature, tu crois pas qu'elle va s'enfuir en courant ! »  
- C'est le risque… Mais j'aime à croire qu'elle me comprendra ! J'en ai marre de tuer les miens, j'en ai marre d'entendre ces gens dire qu'on est en guerre ! Je veux vivre pacifiquement avec eux, je veux les aimer, je veux… »  
- C'est une utopie ! On est né pour les tuer, pour prendre le pouvoir ! »  
- Nan ! Nan ! »  
- Si ! C'est pour ça qu'on se nourrit d'eux, et moi j'en ai marre de me taper que des cadavres ! C'est ce que tu veux pour ton futur ! Manger des cadavres ? Te cacher ? Rang ! Jamais il n'y aura de paix entre nous ! Tu as vu le SICS ? Ils nous traqueront, ils te traqueront et ils te tueront ! Et ton humaine ne pourra rien faire contre ça ! Nous sommes leurs éternels ennemis ! »  
- Chea… Tu sais… je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis tout petit, pas comme un frère… Comme un amant ! Je t'ai protégée, j'ai tout fait pour toi, et toi, tu m'as repoussé, tu m'as méprisé… Si je te suis comme une ombre c'est que je veux ton bonheur, je ne veux plus te voir triste, j'aimerais que Moo-Young regarde de ton côté, qu'il voit qui tu es réellement ; je ne veux plus voir ça dans tes yeux ! Cette haine, ce gouffre sans fond, je suis triste de ne pouvoir le combler… Mais aujourd'hui Chea… C'est elle que je veux protéger, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, elle veut simplement vivre ! Elle a quoi ? Vingt-deux ans ? Tu crois qu'elle mérite de souffrir ? Toi non plus ! Si en me donnant la mort ça pouvait vous rendre le sourire, je le ferais maintenant ! »

Il sentit les mains pâles de son amie trembler sous ses mots, il était vrai, Chea n'avait pas toujours été cette peste sans compassion. Elle avait été une jeune fille douce et timide, vivant dans l'ombre grandissante de Si-Yon. Elle avait toujours essayé d'attirer les regards sur elle, en faisant plus d'entrainement, en ayant de meilleurs résultat, mais Go-Weon et Moo-Young n'avaient toujours d'yeux que pour la silencieuse Si-Yon. La tristesse avait fait place à la haine dans les yeux ternis de Chea et maintenant son sang était fait de venin… Il la connaissait, il l'avait toujours connu. Lorsque les mains glissèrent en dehors de sa prise Rang inclina la tête et lui décocha un sourire ravageur, espérant la faire redevenir cette jeune fille fragile, même l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Pff ! »  
- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre… »

Sa main serra le torse de Rang, afin qu'elle ôte la lame de son corps, il serra les dents et bien qu'elle ait été prompte à le faire, il eu un flash blanc de douleur immonde. Combien de temps avait-il été aux portes de l'inconscience ? Il n'en savait rien, cela dit, lorsque sa vision redevint claire, les pas de Chea résonnaient au loin, il vit sa silhouette disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Tout ce qu'il entendit d'elle après ça fut un appel téléphonique pour lui faire venir les secours. Rang s'écroula sur ses genoux, puis sur le sol, incapable de bouger, ni même de parler. Chea ne le détestait pas, sinon, elle l'aurait laissé pourrir ici, dans les sous sol de l'hôpital…  
Rang ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre blanche, une infirmière regardait son bilan de santé avec un léger sourire.

- Vous allez mieux ? »  
- Où ? »  
- L'hôpital. »  
- Depuis combien de temps ? »  
- Deux semaines. »

Rang se leva d'un bond, il arracha ses perfusions sous la réponse de l'infirmière. Il était resté KO pendant deux semaines ? Son cerveau se noyait sous des tonnes de questions, mais la plus importante était de savoir si Min-Joo allait bien, est-ce que l'intervention c'était bien passée, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rejet, ou même pire, peut-être ne s'était-elle jamais réveillée de l'anesthésie ! Et Chea, que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Pourquoi Go-Weon n'avait pas envoyé quelqu'un pour l'éliminer ? L'infirmière se rua vers lui, voulant l'empêcher de s'en aller, mais rapidement il lui logea un coup derrière la nuque l'assommant pour de bon. Enfila ses habits, Rang fit le mur, pour lors, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Min-Joo, le SICS serait très certainement autour d'elle si elle était vivante, ne sachant pas encore ce que pensait Min-Woo de leur relation, il se décida de rejoindre les siens et surtout Chea, car au fond, il s'inquiétait tout autant pour elle que pour Min-Joo. Mais à contrario de l'humaine, Chea n'avait ni frère ni amis pour s'occuper d'elle. Si ! Elle avait un frère, ils étaient tous frère, Rang était son frère, pas de sang, c'était certain, mais c'était son devoir de la protéger ! Lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas dans le repaire, il se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où les rebelles se regroupaient, et c'est en compagnie de K qu'il la retrouva. Rang n'avait jamais aimé cet homme, car il n'avait aucune parole. Chea ne savait pas avec qui elle faisait équipe, il l'espérait, car K était un tueur, sans aucun sentiment. Amis, ennemis, humains et Renards, tout y passait, du moment qu'il y gagnait pouvoir et argent.

- My lady, que devons-nous faire ? »  
- Elder Shin commence à me suspecter… »  
- Tuons-la ! Maintenant, et je vous le donnerais, je vous donnerais Moo-Young ! »  
- Chea ? »  
- Rang ? »

Ainsi donc K n'était pas à la tête des rebelles ? Voir le tueur sanguinaire s'incliner devant sa soeur lui mettait une boule dans l'estomac. Voilà alors ce que pouvait faire l'amour sur quelqu'un ? Elle avait créer tout ça dans le but de tuer Go-Weon et tout ce qui se trouverait sur le chemin qui la séparait de son bellâtre au violoncelle ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il ne la méritait pas ? Depuis des années l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Moo-Young était connu de tous, quelque fois, elle était même un peu top rentre dedans et cet enfoiré l'avait toujours repoussé sèchement. Elle n'aurait rien de lui ! Chea méritait bien mieux qu'un connard de ce genre ! Sa soeur eut un regard surpris, depuis tout ce temps… Rang devait faire surface aujourd'aujourd'hui ? Et il avait tout entendu ? Son visage décomposé trahissait ses émotions, la honte, la peur, la colère. Rang comprenait, mais il en était stupéfait.

- Désolé, mais maintenant que tu sais tout… »  
- K ! »  
- Je dois le tuer ! »  
- K ! NON ! »

K se rua sur Rang, malgré les interdictions de sa chef. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup porté sur lui et qui aurait très certainement pu lui être fatal, cet homme ne plaisantait pas. Après tout Rang était encore un membre des soldats de Go-Weon, ce qu'il avait entendu pourrait être fatale à leur organisation, mais quand bien même, il ne ferait jamais ce genre de choses, trahir Chea, cela lui était impossible ! Chea ne put rien faire, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi, mais K ne lui obéissait plus et elle savait que l'un des deux hommes périrait dans quelques minutes… Rang souffrait encore de sa blessure, elle voyait le pli de sa bouche se courber à chaque fois qu'il effectuait une parade. Il se la jouait défensive pour économiser ses forces et K lui, attaquait avec vivacité ne comprenant pas que les pitreries de son frère le mènerait directement au game over. Le yoyo perça tout à coup entre deux estocs et se planta dans le côté gauche de K, celui-ci tomba dans le vide, mort bien avant de toucher le sol… ç'en était fini du mouvement rebelle. Rang grinça des dents, observant le corps à quelques vingtaines de mètres plus bas. Il tenait son ventre fermement et de sa blessure coulait le sang, il avait réouvert sa plaie en esquivant le dernier assaut de son adversaire et celui-ci lui avait affligé une vilaine blessure avant de perdre le duel… A bout de force le guerrier se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ignorait tout de la condition de Min-Joo mais il était heureux d'être venu sauver Chea, car elle le méritait, quoi qu'elle eut fait par amour.

- Rang ! »  
- Chea ? »  
- Rang non ! »  
- Ça va aller ? »  
- Idiot ! »  
- Fais-moi un sourire et dis-moi que tout ira bien ! Je serais toujours avec toi, Chea ! Tu sais combien je t'aime ! Alors arrête, s'il te plait… »  
- Rang ! Idiot, au lieu de penser à moi, pense à toi ! Min-Joo s'en est sortie ! Elle va bien, elle va très bien ! Rang ! »  
- C'est vrai… dieu soit loué… Min-Joo… »  
- Rang, reste avec moi ! »

Finalement c'était très certainement un match nul, sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus, il entendait son ami l'appeler et le secouer, mais il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Min-Joo allait bien, elle était saine et sauve. Il était désolé de ne pas être auprès d'elle maintenant, mais il ne regrettait en rien le choix qu'il avait fait. Il les aimait toutes les deux, différemment, mais aussi intensément. Les larmes chaudes de Chea étaient réconfortantes, peut-être que maintenant la jeune femme ferait les bons choix, pour lui.  
Elle se leva et attrapa le corps de son frère qu'elle hissa sur son épaule, Rang était venu pour la sauver de sa rancoeur destructrice, elle se devait de faire quelque chose avant que le coeur de son ami ne s'arrête pour de bon. Min-Joo l'attendait, tout du moins, elle l'espérait, elle espérait que son frère ait dit vrai et que cette fille ne traiterait jamais Rang comme un monstre, qu'elle l'aimerait malgré tout ! Elle prenait un grand risque de l'emmener dans cet état à l'hôpital, mais s'il y avait une chance qu'il survive, il ne fallait pas la manquer. Elle se précipita dans le hall d'urgence en hurlant, et vit des brancardiers l'emmener en salle d'opération. Elle resta plantée dans la salle un moment, le regard hagard sur le rouge qui maculait ses doigts. Chea ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et fit le numéro de Si-Yon

- Si-Yon ! C'est Chea, attends ne raccroche pas ! C'est Rang ! Il est dans un état critique à l'hôpital, mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Si-Yon, s'il meurt ce sera de ma faute ! S'il te plait averti Min-Woo, s'il est si bon avec toi, qu'il le soit aussi avec Rang ; je t'en prie, appelle-le, dit-lui, qu'il vienne avec sa sœur ! Il a besoin d'elle ! »

Si-Yon, ne comprit pas toute l'histoire, mais elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix frêle et brisée depuis longtemps. Qu'était-il arrivé à Chea ? Lorsque sa soeur raccrocha près avoir répété plusieurs fois l'adresse de l'hôpital, elle appela immédiatement et lui exposa le problème. Min-Woo lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle expliqua que Rang était dans un état critique à l'hôpital. L'homme attrapa son flingue, son badge et fit signe a sa soeur de venir avec lui, ce n'est que dans la voiture qu'il lui parla de ce qu'il savait et à voir le regard soucieux de sa soeur, il accéléra. Ce qui le surpris en arrivant dans la salle d'attente fut de voir Chea, debout, perdue au milieu de tous les gens qui passaient et repassaient sans se soucier d'elle. Elle semblait plus jeune et complètement perdue. Lui qui n'avait vu que la tueuse froide et calculatrice fut étonnée de voir dans ses yeux rougis de la peur.

- Chea ? »  
- Min-woo… Min-joo… Prenez soin de lui. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur toi, je te déteste toujours, mais… Rang, Rang a besoin d'elle… Je suis un monstre qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ! »

Avant que le flic ne puisse réagir la jeune femme cacha ses yeux et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. La culpabilité était trop grande pour qu'elle reste plus longtemps devant les yeux inquiet de Min-Joo. Rang l'avait aimé d'un amour puissant et étouffant. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressé à lui, elle avait du le faire souffrir au même titre qu'elle souffrait de la froideur de Moo-Young, pourtant, il avait toujours continué de s'inquiéter pour elle, de lui sourire et d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Rang méritait d'être heureux et c'est ce bonheur qu'elle lui ôtait en le faisant toujours se soucier de sa petite personne de gamine jalouse.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au repaire, elle annonça à tous de K avait tué Rang. Il ne devait pas revenir, elle lui offrait la liberté. Go-Weon pesta, car elle perdait un bon élément, mais ce n'était pas la colère d'un mère ayant perdu son enfant qui parla. Les autres furent sans réaction, à part Si-Yon qui essaya de savoir si Chea disait la vérité ou si elle protégé leur frè 'elle fut seule dans ses quartiers, elle envoya un texto à Min-Woo. _  
_

_Si Rang s'en sort, dites-lui qu'ici pour nous, il est mort ! Il ne doit pas revenir ! Il ne doit pas voir nos deux races s'entre tuer ! Laissez-le auprès de votre sœur, si comme je le pense, vous êtes quelqu'un qui a envie que nos deux races s'unissent. Il ne doit jamais revenir… et dites-lui, que je vais bien, que tout ira bien !_

Rang se réveilla dans une salle blanche.

- Encore ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, des fleurs étaient posées sur la table en face de lui ; il entendit une voix s'élever, il la connaissait…

- Réveillé ? »  
- Min-Woo ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »  
- Trop longtemps… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je dois te dire une chose, ça va pas être facile, mais je le dois…Tu connais la légende du renard qui vient sur terre tous les mille ans ? »  
- Hum ! J'en ai entendu parler. »  
- Si-Yon était ce renard… après ton accident Chea t'a amener ici, elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi… moi, deux jours plus tard, j'ai eu pour ordre d'investir votre repaire et de la tuer… Tuer Si-Yon… Le SICS a tuer Sa-Joo, ils sont presque tous morts, en se battant contre lui… Moi, quand je suis arrivé dans votre repaire, Go-Weon était déjà morte et vu que l'épée de Chea était parmi ces cendres, j'en ai conclue que c'était elle qui l'avait tué… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'étais pas encore là, mais Chea… est morte… J'ai ensuite ôter le vie de Moo-Young et lui a sacrifié Si-Yon… Le renard de la légende est mort et votre peuple peut vivre aujourd'hui en paix. Chea m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle irait bien, que tout irait bien… On s'est entre tué… On s'est… Mais aujourd'hui… Rang… Tu peux vivre à la lumière du jour… alors je te la confie. C'est ma sœur, mon trésor, je ne tolèrerais pas que tu la fasses souffrir. »

Les larmes envahissaient le visage du flic, Rang sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, il était le seul survivant ? Si-Yon… Moo-Young… Chea… Sa-Joo… ils étaient tous morts ? Ces treize années d'amitié… Il sentit une vive tristesse l'envahir, ils étaient morts… Morts pour que leur race survive… Et lui ? Lui il était là… debout, vivant…

- Chea ne voulait pas que tu retournes là-bas, elle voulait que tu restes auprès de ma sœur, elle demandait de ne pas te laisser y retourner, et d'un autre coté, je suis heureux que tu ne te sois réveillé qu'aujourd'hui, parce que je sais que j'aurais été obligé de t'abattre ou peut-être que ça aurait été mes collègues… Je sais que tu y serais retourné… Comme Si-Yon, ton vœu c'était de ne plus voir une guerre insensée entre nous… Alors… Aujourd'hui, dis-toi que ça s'est réalisé, elle s'est sacrifiée pour ça… Vous vivrez heureux pendant mille ans, jusqu'au prochain renard de la légende… »

Rang n'arrivait rien à formuler… Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa famille, ses frères, ses soeurs. Il avait toujours été près de Si-Yon, Chea allait lui manquer indubitablement et même si Sa-Joo était un solitaire top sérieux avec un bâton dans le cul, il l'avait toujours apprécié. Savoir qu'il avait emmené quasi tous les membres du SICS avec lui ne l'étonnait même pas. Sa-Joo avait toujours eu cette force physique incroyable et cette détermination inébranlable. Du lot, il n'y avait que Moo-Young qu'il ne regrettait pas, car avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Chea son sort était mérité. Sa seule famille était morte, décimée par une guerre idiote… Comme il aurait voulu déguster cette paix avec eux. Aller voir Chea Chanter comme une sirène sous le violoncelle de son cher et tendre, voir Si-Yon sourire devant le regard aimant de Min-Woo, discuter avec Sa-Joo jusqu'aux aurores devant une bière…

- Au faite… j'ai trouvé ça près des étagères où me semble-t-il, vous rangiez vos armes, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. »

L'humain lui tendit une enveloppe et après un dernier signe de tête, il se leva puis se dirigea dehors, lorsque la pote se referma, Rang trembla en ouvrant la lettre. C'était Chea qui l'avait écrite, il reconnaissait son écriture calligraphiée.

_Coucou, si tu lis ça c'est que tu t'en es sorti, j'en suis soulagée… Et moi ? Et bien si tu as décidé de suivre mon conseil sache que je suis heureuse, je suis avec Moo-Young quelque part… Tu sais Rang, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime comme une sœur, comme une amie… Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, bientôt notre race sera en paix avec les humains et j'espère que Min-Joo prendra soin de toi, soit heureux, et surtout ne reviens pas au repaire, vis ta vie !_

C'était la Chea qu'il avait toujours connu. peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à la sauver mais la jeune fille douce et aimante avait refait surface dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Si Chea avait choisi de tuer Goo-Weon, ça n'avait eut qu'un but la paix et rien d'autre. Il en était heureux. Oui, elle était avec Si-Yon et Moo-Young quelque pat, Sa-Joo n'avait qu'à bien se teni et les surveiller de près. Même les larmes aux yeux un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres entendant les soupires de Sa-Joo en échos lorsque lui et Chea avaient fait le mur dans leur jeunesse pour aller jouer aux jeux vidéo. Sa-Joo les avait vu et ils avaient soudoyé le plus âgé et responsable de leur petite armée avec des bandes dessiné pour garder son silence. Même un homme aussi parfait que lui avait ses petites faiblesses et c'est Rang qui c'était aperçu que leur aîné aimé bien regarder les mangas japonais avec des petites culottes exhibées un peu partout.  
Ils allaient tous lui manquer, c'était certain. Son visage glissa en arrière, orbevant le plafond blanc, il entendit Chea lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle était heureuse là où elle était.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, Min-joo le regarda avec un sourire triste.

- C'était ta petite amie ? »**  
**

Rang releva la tête, son regard scruta Min-Joo, qui nerveuse, se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. ui, il avait risqué sa vie poour Chea, elle devait se poser des questions, surtout à le voir là, la lettre pressé contre son coeur. Il avait aimé Chea de cette façon, il y a longtemps, mais ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance devant ce visage d'ange.

- Ma meilleure amie… Mon âme sœur, enfin je le croyais… »  
- Ha oui ? »  
- Hum… Elle est morte, elle me demande de vivre heureux avec toi… Chea… j'espère que toi aussi, tu es enfin heureuse, que tu ne seras plus jamais seule ! »

_P.S. T'inquiète pas pour la suite des évènements tout ira bien, et si… Je serais toujours avec toi… Tu n'auras qu'à regarder au-dessus de toi, dans les étoiles, tu te rappelles…_

Souvent ils s'étaient demandé si leurs parents biologiques étaient vivants quelque part, se retrouver seule dans cette mini armée leur avait fait beaucoup de mal. Se retrouver à 5 ans avec une inconnue en face de soit qui distribue des armes parle de plans d'avenir qui vous est incompréhensible… de guerre et de camps… Chea était venu un soir entre ses bras après un cauchemars. Go-Weon avait fait tuer leur parents pour les récupéré, ou ils avaient été donné pour la cause. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait dit qu'il allait aller dans une autre maison pour le bien de leur race et le lendemain il s'était réveillé dans le repaire. Offert… Seul… et puis Sa-Joo l'avait rejoint, déposé par un ancien sur le pas de la porte. Moo-Young avait été le premier bien entendu car sa mère n'était autre que Go-Weon, mais il avait passé que peu de temps avant que les deux filles n'arrivent. Les parents de Chea avaient essayé de la protéger et ils étaient morts en essayant vainement d'échapper aux agent de Go-Weon. Alors quand elle était venu lui raconter ce mauvais rêve, il lui avait dit de lever le nez vers les étoiles que ses parents étaient là dans le ciel à veiller sur elle. Que Chea ne serait jamais seule car il y avait des milliard d'étoiles pour illuminer sa solitude. Ce soir là, il l'avait vu sourire pour la première fois et c'est là qu'il était tombé amoureux. Que Chea se soit souvenu de cette anecdote lui mettait du baume au coeur.

- Chea ? Je vais bien, je te remercie pour tout. Aujourd'hui la paix est enfin faite, je vais en profiter, profiter de la vie à cent pour cent ! Je vais être heureux, je te le promets et on se reverra, bientôt, on sera à nouveau réunis… Toi, moi, Sa-Joo, Moo-Young, Si-Yon, Min-Woo et Min-Joo tous ensemble, pour toujours… promis, on sera plus jamais seuls dans la nuit. »

Il dirigea son regard vers Min-Woo qui venait d'entrer et posait sur le couple un regard doux.

- Tu lui as tout raconté ? A ta sœur ? »  
- Hum ! J'estime qu'elle doit être au courant, suivant la légende, pendant mille ans vous n'aurez plus besoin de manger de l'humain, mais il n'en reste que vous avez gardez votre force surnaturelle, et puis vos yeux… »  
- Et ? »

Son regard se dirigea vers la concernée, il appréhendait sa réaction, est-ce qu'elle ferait comme Chea avait dit ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas Min-Joo.

- Ben c'est chouette ! Si je suis en danger, tu me sauveras, et puis… J'aime bien la diversité en faite ! Mais j'y pense maintenant que tu manges plus de viande, tu pourras plus me montrer ta queue ? »

Min-Woo leva des yeux surpris vers sa sœur, il voulait lui montrer quoi ?! Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard tandis qu'il serrait son poing en se demandant si les intentions de ce type étaient pures…

- Hey ! Attends sorti du contexte ça peu paraître étrange ! Min-Joo sauve-moi ton frère va me tuer ! »

Il l'attrapa tendrement par la taille et émit un sourire tendre.

- Idiot ! C'est de ta faute t'avais qu'à pas me le promettre ! »  
- On parle de queue de renard hein, pas mal interpréter, pas taper, au secours ! »  
- Mais non, pas du tout… »  
- Tu es belle aujourd'hui ! »  
- Ha ? Et pas les autres jours ? »  
- Nan ! »

Sa mine renfrognée tomba sur lui comme un couperet, les mains sur les hanches elle geignit puis le repoussa pour venir se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Pointant de son indexe Rang elle fit la moue se calant entre les bras de son grand-frère.

- T'as vu ça ? Il est mal éduqué ! Tu connais un dresseur de renard toi ? »  
- Nan… »

Min-Woo se mit à sourire, un sourire bienveillant. Le couple que formait sa soeur et le gumiho était dès plus étrange, mais ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir sa soeur heureuse. Il risquait par contre d'être pris comme médiateur assez souvent dans leur taquinerie. Il veillerait à pas se laisser faire part la bouille d'ange de sa cadette. Cependant, il n'allait pas laisse Rang s'en tirer comme ça !

- Je savais pas que vous aviez une queue et des oreilles de renard… »  
- Héhé… on en a pas ! C'est une pure idée sortie de votre imaginaire ! Et puis mademoiselle, si je suis mal éduqué, je m'en remets à votre bon soin ! Vous voulez pas adopter un petit renard sans famille, il est propre, fait pas pipi au lit, et… il attend un gros câlin ! »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- T'es gonflé ! Un câlin ? C'est des claques que je vais te mettre ! »  
- Hey ! Fais attention sinon j'appelle la SPA ! »

Min-joo s'approcha dangereusement de lui, s'il avait eu des oreilles de renard, il les aurait très certainement baissé. Min-Joo avait un côté effrayant, son frère n'avait certainement pas grand chose à faire pour la protéger, elle était capable de mettre une raclée à n'importe qui l'importunerait. Il était tombé sous le charme de ce caractère fort. Contraste évident entre les deux femme qu'il avait porté dans son coeur. Maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme, il voyait la Min-Joo qu'il s'était imaginé, une femme forte qui ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Essaye pour voir ! »  
- Min-Woo aide-moi ! Elle va me manger ! »  
- Haha… c'est toi qui l'as choisi ! Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as, moi ça va me faire des vacances ! »  
- T'es culotté oppa ! »  
- Bon courage, Rang ! »

Min-Woo se leva en rigolant du regard outré de sa soeur. Il sortit de la chambre, il n'avait plus rien à y faire… qui plus est les deux tourtereaux se cherchaient des poux pour mieux se sauter dessus après.

- Je vais en avoir besoin ! »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Viens là ! »  
- Non !** »**  
- Non ? »

Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena contre lui, profitant du fait qu'aucune infirmière n'était là pour se débarrasser de sa perf qui ne lui servait plus à rien à présent.

- Tu sens bon aujourd'hui ! »  
- T'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes ! »  
- Nan ! »  
- Tu sais qu'on est dans un hôpital ! »  
- Ouai, et ? »  
- Tu sais que t'es tout juste rétabli ! »  
- Hum ! »  
- Alors lâche-moi ! »  
- Oh que non ! »

Il l'avait entre ses mains, vivantes rayonnantes, il voulait la garder. Rang n'était pas un humain, il savait où se situait la résistance de son corps, et il allait bien. Assez bien pour lui permettre de se lever d'un mouvement vif et de saisir Min-Joo par le menton pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'était toujours retenu, mais plus maintenant. Il l'aimait, et jamais plus rien ne se mettrait entre elle et lui. Il n'y avait plus de maladie pour les séparer, plus de guerre, rien. L'avenir était tout tracé. Il la demanderait en mariage et vivrait avec elle jusqu'à ce que ses années soit distillées par le temps. Rang la rejoindrait une fois que sa vie serait elle aussi consommée.

- Hey ! »  
- Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ! »  
- Idiot ! »  
- Oui, Chea, je vais être le plus heureux des hommes ! »

Délaissant l'humaine, il attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller sous les remarques acerbes de la jeune femme quant à son manque de savoir vivre. Pourtant Min-Joo ne s'était pas retournée comme elle l'avait expressément dit lorsqu'il ôta sa tenue d'hôpital. Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme épier ses mouvement, glisser sur son dos. Il semblait qu'elle aimait le spectacle. Il ne fit pas relevé qu'il s'était aperçu de la contemplation dont il était victime et lorsqu'il se retourna habillé et prêt a enfourché sa moto qui lui manquait tout autant que le reste, la jeune fille encore un peu rouge se mit en marche jusque vers le parking, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait son compagnon aux rastas. Il inspira l'air frais à pleins poumons, heureux de ce ciel bleu et de ce soleil chaleureux. La journée était belle, parfaite pour un petit tour en amoureux.

Sa moto l'attendait depuis tout ce temps sur le parking de la boite de nuit, il l'enfourcha souriant lorsque le femme qui allait partager sa vie glissa contre son dos et s'empara possessivement de son torse. Il démarra en trombe en adressant une adresse muette à celle qui chantait là, il y a encore quelque temps, il se dirigea loin très loin, très, très loin… Fuir la ville et les souvenir pour s'en construire de nouveau. Cela dit, Min-Joo lui demanda de prendre une route, restant vague sur leur destination, il chemina avec intérêt se demandant quelle serait leur destination. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison blanche, elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- C'est quoi ? »  
- Un cadeau de Oppa et de l'agent Moon ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Notre maison ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai déjà ramené mes affaires… »  
- Hé bien ! A peine réveillé je suis officiellement casé, marié et installé sans mon consentement ! »  
- Exagère pas et puis si tu veux pas habiter ici, je trouverais certainement un super colocataire sexy ! »

Il pénétra dans la demeure en rigolant tout ce qu'il savait. Un colocataire sexy et bien voyons ! Rang n'avait jamais été de type jaloux, sinon il aurait sombré dans la démence avec Chea. La maison était calme et chaleureuse, elle possédait deux étages et c'est avec entrain qu'il fit le tour du propriétaire. Il y avait deux chambres, une où ses affaires avait été déposée avec celles de Min-Joo et une autre qui pourrait. Pensait-il déjà à ça ? Sérieusement ? Des enfants avec sa belle… Il poussa le porte de l'autre chambre et resta stupéfait devant le peigne posé sur la coiffeuse qui trônait au milieu de cartons.

- Il est à Chea ? »  
- Où tu as trouvé ça ?"  
- Min-Woo et moi on a ramené tout ce qu'on a pu de votre refuge, je me suis dit que ça te ferais sûrement plaisir… C'est le SICS qui y a élu domicile… »  
- Ha ?"  
- Ils recrutent des renards maintenant, oppa pense que tu pourrais en faire parti… »  
- QUOI ?"  
- Ils vont faire une milice… D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est pour empêcher les mauvais renards ou humains de continuer à s'entre tuer, pour protéger tout le monde… Et puis tu sais quoi ? »  
- Nan… »  
- Ils ont demandé à ce que tu sois le nouvel Elder… »  
- Sérieux ? »  
- Oui, les renards ont besoin d'un nouveau chef… Alors… ils ont pensé à toi… Mon frère s'occupe des humains… Tu sais le SICS n'était pas les seuls humains à connaître votre identité… Il veut préserver cette paix coûte que coûte ! »

Lui, Elder ? Ça le faisait bien marrer, sûr que Sa-Joo, où qu'il soit se foutait de sa gueule ! Rang attrapa le peigne puis le glissa dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

- Il te va bien… »  
- Je… je ne peux pas… »  
- Je t'en fais cadeau, et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas, si tu le portes ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Pas de mais ! »  
- Bien si tu veux… »  
- Min-Joo ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je t'aime… »  
- Hum, je le sais, et moi aussi. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra entre ses bras. Le monde dans lequel il évoluerait à présent serait étonnant. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé aux bras d'une humaine, chef de tous les gumiho… Un chef de paix, lui qui avait été élevé pour le combat, allait maintenant devoir régner avec respect et sagesse. Faire honneur aux mots, aux sacrifiés… Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre commune puis la déposa dans les draps. Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, tandis qu'il la rejoignait lentement dans les draps. Peut-être était-il un peu brusque, mais la main qui se saisit de son bras pour l'attirer plus près l'interdit de faire machine arrière. La main de sa future femme se posa contre son coeur et Rang ferma les yeux sous le bien être qui venait de prendre possession de lui.

- Continue. »

Rang se laissa aller, son front glissa contre celle qu'il aimait et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements et tendis qu'il chérissait le corps en dessous de lui, Min-Joo ne cessait de l'appeler d'une voix douce et fébrile. Pouvait-on aimer de cette façon ? avant qu'il n'aille top loin il se laissa glisser à ses côtés, Rang se pelotonna contre elle et laissa un glapissement sortir de ses cordes vocales lorsqu'elle vint lui caresser le flanc.

- Pardon ! »  
- C'est mignon ! »  
- Tu te fou de moi ? »  
- Nan, c'est vraiment mignon ! Ça t'arrive souvent ? »  
- Jamais… Jamais ça m'était encore arrivé ! »  
- J'aime bien ! Refais-le ! »  
- Arrête ! »  
- Allez ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme se retrouve à cheval sur lui et qu'elle ne vienne lui chatouiller les côtes en rigolant sous sa détresse. Elle voulait réentendre ce petit cri, cet espèce de gémissement, ça lui avait déclencher un frisson particulier, aussi, elle ne capitulerait pas si facilement, même si elle devait le torturer ! Elle trouvait ça si mignon, non, elle ne le traitait pas comme un animal, Rang était Rang, qu'il soit humain ou renard ne la dérangeait pas, elle s'en fichait ; ce garçon avait tout fait pour sauver sa vie, il avait été là pour elle, toujours… Alors, non, elle ne le traiterait pas comme un monstre, jamais !

- Encore ! »  
- Haaa arrête ! »  
- Allez te fais pas prier ! »  
- Min-joo ? Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ta vie avec moi ? »  
- Hum ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu es ! Tu es juste l'homme que j'aime ! »

Elle luit fit un sourire doux et sincère. Pas qu'il ait honte de ce qu'il est, mais les gumiho avaient une façon de vivre légèrement différentes. Il ne connaissait pas encore cette partie de lui, car Rang avait vécu pour la guerre et les combats. Il avait vu le sang et les blessures plus qu'il n'avait partagé de moments heureux et tranquilles. Il n'avait jamais touché une femme, jamais été aussi loin. Malgré sa réputation de tombeur, il était difficile pour un renard de sortir avec un humain, même pour une relation d'une nuit. Il est si facile de se faire démasquer. Alors après des années à essayer d'être aussi humain qu'il le pouvait, Rang voulait laisser sa partie renard derrière lui. Le gumiho légendaire lui donnait l'occasion de réellement vivre sans avoir peur ! D'être enfin humain aux yeux de tous !  
Avec un sourire fripon, il glissa ses mains sous le chemisier qui s'était échappé de la prison de son jeans, il s'attendait à une boutade ou un coup de poing, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son regard amusé le regardait faire, savourer les lignes de son corps. Il savoura cet instant, comme si c'était le dernier.

- Ils te plaisent à ce point ? »  
- Hein ? »

Sans s'en apercevoir ses mains s'étaient glissées jusqu'à son soutient-gorge ; Rang eut un moment de malaise, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ! Ça n'avait pas été prémédité, loin de là, mais qu'importait maintenant, il était pris la main dans le soutif, comme qui dirait !

- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'ils sont trop petits ! »  
- NON ! Ils sont… ils sont parfaits ! »  
- Je préfère ça ! »

Elle glissa les mains de Rang en direction de son dos, il inspira profondément et en fermant les yeux, il dégrafa la pièce de satin. Ses mains retournèrent vers ce qu'elles avaient quitté plutôt, sa peau était douce, il la sentit frémir sous la présence de ses doigts. Son cerveau se mit tout d'un coup à se remettre en fonction, ça allait trop vite, non ? Il avait loupé un épisode !

- Min-Joo ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- C'est pas un peu brusque ? »  
- Quoi ? Tu veux partir ? Allez fiche le camp malotru ! »

Après une claque derrière la crâne, elle se leva et sorti du lit prenant la direction e la salle de bain. Ok, ça n'allait pas si vite que ça, vu qu'elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain avec dureté. Il ne comprenait fichtrement rien aux filles. Fallait pas aller trop vite et là maintenant ils en étaient aux préliminaires. Dans leur chambre commune. Bordel, il avait vraiment loupé un chapitre !

- Pardon… J'ai jamais détesté tes serpents, ils te vont bien. J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse, vraiment, je t'ai repoussé comme une malade, et je l'étais. J'avais peur de mourir, de partir, de ne pas pouvoir… être heureuse avec toi. Je voulais rien entamer avec toi, parce que mon futur… pour moi je pensais qu'il n'y en avait pas… »  
- Min-Joo… »  
- Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai un… avec toi… et je me conduis comme une idiote ! Est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »  
- Oui ! Absolument ! »  
- Alors ferme les yeux et attend un peu ! »

L'eau maintenant coulait, dieu qu'il aimerait voir le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques pas, mais elle avait dit d'attendre. Sans vouloir se l'avouer le stresse s'emparait de lui, aussi il fredonna un air gai en battant le tempo avec son pied. Négligemment allongé, Rang essayait de se persuader que ça se passerait bien. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie affective avait été une réussite jusqu'à maintenant, mais il prenait pour acquis sa relation avec Min-Joo, il n'imaginait même pas que ça puisse se briser. Pourquoi il se mit à penser aux dernière paroles de Chea, cela resta un mystère, mais le jeune homme ne put retenir quelques larmes en se sentant si heureux. Un bonheur que Chea avait souhaité pour lui et qu'il avait enfin obtenu. Le même bonheur que sa soeur avait pourchassé et jamais touché du doigt. Perdu dans ses pensé, il n'entendit pas Min-Joo le rejoindre.

- Rang ? Ça va pas ? »  
- Je pensais juste à Chea… c'est rien. »

Il ouvrit les yeux machinalement, et l'observa amoureusement des pieds à la tête… Elle était… Wow !

- Je t'avais pas dit de garder les yeux fermés ?! »  
- Pardon ! »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps nu de la jeune fille, à peine caché par un peignoir si fin qu'il en était translucide. Elle était magnifique et n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il puisse en être le contraire. Min-Joo avait cette fragilité et cette fraîcheur qu'il avait senti avec son flaire. Rang sentit une douce chaleur lui grimper le long du dos ; et si pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'envie dingue de s'enfuir, il ne le voulait plus, désormais…

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ? »  
- J'ai passé quinze années avec elle… Tout les cinq on a été enlevé de nos famille, parfois brutalement et on a grandi ensemble… on était une famille… Des frères et des soeurs. »

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés, elle avait un peu honte de rester sous son regard insistant. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, il suffisait de voir l'éclat dans son regard ! mais c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait un homme la voir aussi simplement vêtue et elle avait l'impression que Rang allait la dévorer des yeux si elle restait ainsi debout.

- Je suis désolée… J'aurais bien aimé les connaître tous, et j'aimerais que Si-Yon soit encore là, pour prendre soin de oppa… »  
- Hum… Tu aurais adoré Si-Yon et Chea, j'en suis sûre, mais Sa-Joo était franchement un coincé, après deux blagues, il t'aurait évité comme la peste. Parlons pas de Moo-Young, tu aurais bavé devant son air de gentil garçon taciturne et j'aurais été obligé de le supprimer ! »  
- Jaloux ? »  
- Même pas, j'ai confiance ; mais pas en lui ! Il devait avoir un pouvoir latent de séduction ! »

Deux sourires furent partagés.

- Ferme les yeux! »

Acquiesçant à la demande, il sentit sa bien-aimée se rapprocher de lui, sa peau satinée glissa contre la sienne, elle embaumait l'ylang-ylang avec une pointe de lychee. Les lèvres douces coulèrent dans son cou avant de venir chercher ses lèvres.

- Rang, je t'aime… »

Il caressait sa chevelure ondulée par l'humidité tout en la berçant contre son corps. Tout en chantonnant, il éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans la semi-obscurité. Rang en profita pour délaisser son pantalon lorsqu'il dut fermer les volets puis il retourna la trouver entre les draps, savourant sa peau, son corps et ses courbes, tout ce qui était à ses yeux les petits riens qui représentaient tout en cet instant. Ses mains parcoururent la totalité de son corps, pour en connaître chaque recoin, chaque endroit sensible, il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, de rien du tout, car il était bien, là, avec elle dans le velours de la nuit qui recouvrait en douceur le paysage. Pourtant tout s'arrêta net lorsque l'éclat de la lune illumina la chambre, Rang se leva d'un trait et sortit de la pièce presque en courant.

- Rang ? Rang qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle attrapa le sweat de Rang avant de se précipiter à sa suite. Le renard s'était tapis par terre dans un recoin obscure de la pièce, il tremblait, il semblait ailleurs… Min-Joo l'appela mais son amant ne bougea pas, aussi elle s'accroupi restant à une distance qu'elle estimait sécuritaire en cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose de néfaste puis elle avança sa main vers la silhouette recroquevillée.

- Putain de légende ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- On devait devenir humain ? Mon cul ! C'était de la merde ! A part donner la vie éternelle à celui qui le mange, ce stupide renard ne fait rien ! RIEN ! »  
- Explique-moi ! »  
- Je ne vois pas la différence ! »  
- Rang… »  
- J'ai toujours cet instinct en moi… Ce fichu instinct ! »  
- Et alors ? C'est pas grave ! Oppa a dit que tu ne ressentirais plus la faim c'est tout. Ils cherchent encore des infos sur ce fameux renard… J'ai lu tous les rapports de la SICS, j'ai tout lu, tout vu… Ils ont même une photo de toi là-bas… T'as des beaux yeux ! »  
- Tu te trouves drôle peut-être ? »  
- Nan… Je me trouve sincère… Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là ! Et puis arrête de rouspéter ! T'es pas bien avec moi ? »  
- Si… »  
- Alors, quoi ? T'as eu envie de me sauter dessus ? La belle affaire ! Si tu crois que c'est juste l'instinct d'un renard c'est que tu connais assez mal les mâles de ma race ! En faite, vous les mâles, vous vous comportez comme des crétins ! Tous pareils je vous jure ! Vous avez envie d'un truc, et paf une pulsion incontrôlée et vous sautez sur la première ocaz pour l'avoir ! Alors si tu me veux… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Saute-moi dessus ! Bon dieu faut tout dire ici !Mais avec douceur quand même, c'est quand même ma première fois… je veux que ça soit doux, je veux m'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! J'aimerais que ça soit mon plus beau souvenir, parce que… je vais me donner complètement à celui que j'aime. Alors ? Quelque chose à redire Monsieur le renard ? »  
- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre… Mon sang a tué ta famille, a failli te tuer, on a fait du mal à ton frère et… »  
- C'est toi qui as tué mes parents ? C'est toi qui m'as fait du mal ? C'est toi qui as inventé cette prophétie ? C'est toi qui as tué Si-Yon ? C'est toi qui as décidé qu'elle serait le renard légendaire ? C'est toi qui as tué la collègue de mon frère ? »  
- Non… »  
- Tu sais y'a plein d'humains qui sont pires que vous. Nous quand on se tue c'est rare qu'on en profite pour manger un steak d'humain ! C'est rare que ça soit pour protéger notre race ! On fait tout et n'importe quoi ! Et je déteste pas tous les humains pour ça ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais… tu ne m'as jamais rien fait ! Maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens finir ce qu'on a commencé, sinon je m'en vais ! Et faudra que tu patientes jusqu'à ce que je te laisse me retoucher ! »

Rang la regarda avec un sourire confus, il attrapa la main tendue et la suivit dans la chambre. Il se décida à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et sans se prendre la tête. Il ôta son caleçon et s'engouffra dans les draps, ses mains allaient et venaient sur la peau de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il se glissa en elle. Il avait passé sa vie dans le terrier, il avait fait sa vie entre tuerie et moment de paix. Il avait attendu Chea, pensant qu'un jour son amour lui serait rendu. Il avait attendu pendant dix ans… Et puis il s'était promis de jeter l'éponge, il l'avait rencontrer elle, il l'avait aimé, et là, il était dans le même lit qu'elle et il lui faisait l'amour… Il avait peur… après tout c'était sa première fois, il s'était promis d'attendre le feu vert de Chea… Il se mit à rire mentalement, c'était pas plus mal, c'était leur première fois à tout les deux… Il se sentait bien, en osmose, avec elle.  
Il l'entendait gémir, il avait l'air de bien s'y prendre finalement… Il se demandait déjà à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants… Humains ou renards ? Ou une nouvelle race verrait le jour ? S'ils avaient une fille il aimerait l'appeler Chea… Il espérait que Min-Joo serait d'accord, il ferma les yeux et se détendit, c'était grâce à elle si aujourd'hui il était là, avec celle qu'il aimait…

- Rang… »

Elle avait refermé les bras autour de lui, il se laissa aller, un petit glapissement sortit de lui lorsqu'il se déversa en elle.

- Hey tu l'as encore fait ! »  
- Désolé… c'est parti tout seul ! »  
- C'est trop mimiiiiiii ! »

Il la serra contre elle en souriant. Il avait eu raison de croire en elle, il n'y aurait certainement pas des centaines de filles à l'accepter comme ça, sans se poser plus de question. Et bien que ça le gênait atrocement, ses manifestations semblaient plaire à sa chérie et il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son regard juste de l'amour et beaucoup de bonheur. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, et ne put s'empêcher de la mordre…

- Hey ! C'est quoi ça ! Me mords pas idiot ! »  
- J'ai pas pu résister ! »  
- Je vais te punir ! »  
- Ha oui ? »  
- Ouai ! Vas à ta niche ! »  
- Dans le froid ? Tout seul ? Je vais être triste ! »  
- Ça t'apprendra à mordre ! Je vais le dire à Oppa ! »  
- Ha nan ! Il va m'envoyer à la fourrière ! Je veux pas d'une autre maîtresse ! »  
- Pasque t'en a déjà une ? Espèce de… »

Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné pour couper court à leurs gamineries. Il n'y aurait jamais une autre femme dans sa vie, jamais !

- J'ai la meilleure de toute ! Et une me suffit amplement ! »  
- Y'a intérêt ! »  
- Dis c'est peut-être un peu brusque… mais… si on a une fille… me permettras-tu… »  
- Elle s'appellera Chea ! »  
- Merci… »

Il la serra fort contre lui, il était enfin en paix...

- Chea… merci ! »

Leur mariage se déroula en petit comité, une amie de Min-Joo, Min-Woo et l'agent Moon pour seuls témoins de leur amour naissant. Il avait revêtu un costume blanc et une chemise rose, il ne se referait pas ! Il fallait bien un peu d'excentricité, même dans ce noble jour ! Sa mariée, elle, avait une belle robe blanche parcourue des roses rouges, un sourire radieux, une vie à peine entamée et pleine de joie, se montrait devant elle…

* * *

2005

Corrigée 2012


End file.
